While You Were Sleeping Naruto Style
by Mikomin
Summary: Our story is about how Haruno Sakura became Uchiha Sakura. It wasn't a fairytale by any means, it was better. He wasn't a white knights on a stallion, she wasn't a princess captured by some evil monster that needed to be rescued.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Our story is about how Haruno Sakura became Uchiha Sakura. It wasn't a fairytale by any means, it was better. He wasn't a white knights on a stallion, she wasn't a princess captured by some evil monster that needed to be rescued. He was however a man that gave her a family, that made her smile, that made her laugh, and most importantly of all he was a man that she couldn't live without, just like he couldn't live without her. It was a love that nobody expected, not even our unsuspecting couple. But enough of all that, on to our story....

I grew up with my father, my mother having passed away when I was young, my father was a civilian merchant but he'd always bring me with him on his trips whenever he could. When he couldn't, he'd always bring me back these amazing stories about the things he saw and the people he met. We use to have a big map in our living room, every time he'd return we'd put a new push pin on the map to show where he'd been.

We had it all set out, when my dad would go somewhere alone we'd mark it with a blue push pin, if I got to go with him it was green, and later on when I became a nin and started traveling with my team we added a new color; red since it was my favorite color.

My father never spoiled me, but I certainly didn't want for anything. He made sure of that. A few years ago though he got sick, and even Lady Tsunade couldn't cure it. She was able to prolong it though, and we'd spend endless hours talking about all the places we'd been together in the past and all of our happy memories. My favorites were when he'd tell me how he met my mother. He said it was when he was returning from a trip to the Waterfall Village. He was staying in a small town for the night on the way back and went out to eat something at one of the restaurants and she was his waitress. He says it was love at first sight, he asked her then and there to marry him; apparently it was the same for her because she said yes.

Two years later I was born, and well as they say the rest is history.

You know whenever my dad would tell me how he met my mom I'd always see my dad as like the prince who came in and swept her off her feet. I always hoped I'd find my own prince like that, I never thought I'd find him until one day. There is was he just walked into the hospital doors, I don't think he even noticed me, he walked over to the desk I was standing next to and informed the nurse there that he was here to see Doctor Mizumi for his standard physical.

He was gorgeous, he has dark onyx eyes and short blue black hair that spiked out in the back, fair skin tone, and a handsome face that would make women swoon. His voice was rich but reserved, deep but emotionless. He stood a couple of inches taller than me and wore very casual training gear in a dark blue short sleeved shirt and white shorts, he also wore standard ninja sandals. He was for lack of a better word, dreamy.

He was then told what room to go to and proceeded to leave, I then noticed there was a large red and white fan on the back of his shirt. Must be a family emblem, I thought at the time, I never paid much attention to lineage so I didn't know any better at the time. I mean how was I suppose to know that the man I'd just spent the better part of 5 minutes ogling would be none other than the famous Uchiha Sasuke?

After that I seemed to see him more often, he was in and out of the hospital a fair bit. Visiting what I'm guessing are friends and family, as well as for treatment of his injuries from missions. I'd only ever see him from a distance or in passing, but then one day all of that changed...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It started out like any other day at the hospital, I was doing some minor healing of some small injuries like children with scrapped knees or some other things like the odd small burn or broken bone, as well as the odd ninja team returned from a mission. And then it happened.

The hospital doors burst open and in staggered the man of my dreams covered in blood and the smell of scorched flesh and clothes. I forget about the meeting I'm suppose to have with my shishou and I rush forward to help him, calling out for somebody to hurry and bring a stretcher.

I reach him and putting his arm over my shoulder to offer him support while one of my arms goes around to support his lower back and my other hand comes to rest on his chest while I start sending healing chakra into him and do a basic scan to see how bad his injuries actually are.

His eyes which were closed the whole time since he staggered in the door finally open and he looks at me, it's only a minute but I take it. "Hey you've gotta stay awake for me okay? I'm Doctor Haruno and you're at the Konoha Hospital. I need you to stay awake and..." and his eyes close and his whole body weight falls onto me, luckily I've got what could be considered super strength, "tell me what happened to you," I whisper the last of it, since he won't hear me anyways.

It seemed to be taking forever for a stretcher so I started to heal his worst injuries while I was supporting him, another minute and the stretched finally arrived and we wheeled him into the emergency operating room. I kept healing him the entire time, giving them a list of his injuries. One of the newer orderlies was ordered to go and retrieve Lady Tsunade. He was a lot worst than I though once I actually scanned him. He had 4 broken ribs, one of which had pierced his left lung, one of his ankles were fractured, he had burns over almost 60% of his body, and cuts all over his arms and legs and to add to all that he might now be comatose. Just great, how the heck did he manage to get this hurt? In fact how did he ever manage to get to the hospital on his own considering his injuries?

The emergency room was so busy trying to stabilize and heal Sasuke, that nobody noticed when Lady Tsunade walked in and grabbed the chart, she wasn't giving the orders, Sakura was, so nobody noticed when she started healing Sasuke herself until after he was stable and mostly healed. Even then Sakura hadn't noticed since she was concentrating so much with her eyes closed. Once he was stable Tsunade had one of the orderlies run off and inform his family of his condition and that he would be staying in the Intensive Care Unit but he probably wouldn't be out of surgery for another hour or so. The orderly ran off to do as he was told and Tsunade turned back to Sakura, she walked back over to Sasuke and laid her hands over him to see what was left to be healed. There wasn't a whole lot left to heal, mainly just the smaller cuts and the rest of the burns. His ribs were now healed, as well as the pierced lung, the worst of the burns were also treated. Tsunade started finishing up the rest of the burns while Sakura finally noticing Tsunade was there looked up to her mentor and gave a small smile before moving to start healing the smaller cuts. Tsunade gave her back a small smile of her own, "You did good Sakura, I'm proud of you. You led this emergency room very efficiently, and because of that you saved a man's life. Congratulations."

Sakura looked down a bit to hide her blush, bits of her hair falling loose from the high bun she'd put it in before coming to work that morning, it wasn't very often her mentor gave out compliments so she'd learned to really take them to heart. Still looking down she noticed how handsome Sasuke was once again and gave a small wistful sigh, that her mentor picked up on, that was unnoticed by Sakura.

The orderly that Tsunade had sent off to retrieve the Uchiha family had returned and so Tsunade left to go speak with them, telling Sakura to finish up healing the few remaining cuts and have him transported to the I.C.U. Before reporting to her. Sakura nodded and called out to one of the nurses to get a bed ready for patient transfer to the 4th floor.

* * *

Tsunade and the orderly had just reached the Uchiha family, while Mikoto and Fugaku anyways, Itachi was due to be away on a mission for another few days or so if she recalled correctly. The Uchiha matriarch was worriedly wringing her hands next to her ever quiet stoic husband, although that being said he too looked a little worried if you knew where to look. They were both wearing their casual clan clothing, Mikoto in a long dark blue dress with the Uchiha fan on the back, and Fugaku in his dark blue and black robes.

Upon sight of the older woman Mikoto moved towards her. "Tsunade-sama, how is he? Will my baby be alright? Can we see him? Oh my poor Sasuke-chan!"

Tsunade gave a small warm smile to the woman, then turning her head to nod a greeting to Fugaku, which he returned, before turning back to Mikoto. "Sasuke will be fine, luckily my apprentice was dropping off some paperwork at the desk when he came in, and started healing him immediately. Judging from his injuries he wouldn't have made it if they'd waiting a few more minutes before beginning treatment. His injuries were quite extensive, 4 broken ribs, a pierced lung, multiple heavy lacerations and burns as well as some broken bones and a concussion. Out of everything all of his injuries have been healed, the only thing is the concussion has put him into a coma," Mikoto gasps, and starts wringing her hand again, "before you become upset, physically except for the coma he's fine. That being said we aren't sure when he'll wake up, it could be a few weeks, a month, or even a few years. The only thing we can do is watch and take care of him. We'll move to go see him once my apprentice arrives, since she's setting him up in the I.C.U." Mikoto and Fugaku nod and wait quietly, while Tsunade tries to reassure Mikoto that Sasuke will be fine.

* * *

Meanwhile, the nurse has returned with the bed and the two of them has transferred Sasuke to the 4th floor and had set him up in his own room. As was customary for nin seeing as they'd be on edge, even unconscious, coming to and feeling an unknown chakra in the same room.

Getting ready she notices he's hair's all a mess from when they washed all the blood off of him and walks over, running her fingers though his hair fixing it in the process and sighs, before heading to the door. Once she gets to the door she sighs again before whispering to herself, "and I was gonna marry you too.." before walking away to find Tsunade and make her report.

Ino Yamanaka,one of the part time candy striper's and full time town gossip overhears Sakura's whispers, and runs off to tell her best friend Hinata, who although she was quite shy would adamantly believe whatever it was Ino told her. Even though it sometimes got her into trouble. Ino finally sees the dark haired beauty in the cafeteria having lunch, by the looks of it, and calls out to her. "Hinata!," the dark haired girl turns her head to see a woman with long platinum blond hair, held in a high ponytail and with bright blues eyes moving towards her, and she smiles and greets her when she arrives. "Hinata you will never believe what I just overheard," Ino tells her in an excited tone, "you know that really hot guy that came in from the emerg earlier today? Remember? Anyways, it seems the doctor that saved his life is also his fiancé! Isn't it amazing! Doctor Haruno is sooo lucky! I mean not only did she just save the life of a super handsome guy but she's also going to marry him! Ohhhh! I wish I could be so lucky! Right, Hinata? " Ino hadn't noticed but she'd started talking louder, loud enough that a certain assistant head of medicine to over hear.

Shizune had gone to the cafeteria to retrieve some tea for Tsunade-sama and the Uchiha's, to help calm their nerves, and ended up finding out a lot more than she'd anticipated. _Hmm...I wonder if Tsunade-sama knows Sakura's engaged? I didn't but then again, I've been so busy I haven't really seen much of her lately...Oh well, maybe I'll mention it to her just in case Sakura's been to busy to tell her..._


	3. Notie To My Poor Adorable Readers!

Hello to all my lovely readers!

I apologize this isn't the chapter you were hoping for but this is just a note that I probably won't be updating again until near the beginning of August. Currently I swamped at work in the the process of getting everything together since I'll be moving at the end of July. Really sorry about the delay, that being said I'll try my best to write something worth waiting for! Any suggestions or comments on my writing are also very helpful, I haven't written in a nice while so I'm not as poetic as I use to be, alright well Cheers! Take Care, and see you all with a new update in early August!

Oh! and before I forget, hopefully you're all having a great summer, take care, keep that sunscreen on, stay safe and have loads of fun! ^^


End file.
